


What is it?

by tiger_moran



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is about more than physical release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> In the absence of a decent title I tacked on a crap one because I hated it not having one at all.

It is about more than physical release. It is about passion and possession and security, sensual pleasures and taking perverse delight in knowing that what they do is deemed a sin. It is about the professor on top of him and inside him with Moran relishing the warmth and weight of him; his familiar scent; the scratch of the professor’s beard against his skin or even the nip of Moriarty’s teeth upon the back of his neck. It is about the professor’s strong hands gripping Moran’s wrists and pinning them above his head, or perhaps one hand pressing slowly yet firmly against the back of Moran’s head, pushing him down into clean sheets. Or sometimes it is about one arm slipped beneath Moran’s, hand curling around his bicep, fingers digging into Moran’s shoulder, embracing him, holding him in place while Moriarty thrusts within him. It is about being _his_ , and only his, and the both of them knowing that to each other they are both unique and irreplaceable. It is about the heat of the professor’s release inside him and Moran’s hands fisting in the sheets when his pleasure reaches new heights. It is about murmured endearments in Moran’s ear and him calling out  _“James!”_  when he comes. It is about being claimed and owned and even – yes –  _loved._


End file.
